I'm Dying Inside
by Akarusa Meidono
Summary: Juvia is dying, and the only person who knows is Lucy. Juvia wants to hide away but Lucy covinces her to do all the things she's ever wanted to do. Juvia desides on one thing...To make Gray her's
1. The Devastating News

It was a warm summer evening when I first heard from the doctor. It came as a total shock. He said I should tell someone I trust and not keep it to myself. I nodded and left. As a walked back home I thought to myself, why me? Had I done something wrong to deserve this? Maybe I haven't been an exact angel but do I really need to be punished in this way? As I unlocked my door and came in I sat myself on the sofa and cried, cried so long that I couldn't seem to stop. When I finally did I reluctantly climbed into bed and slept.

"Hey Juvia, why are you looking so miserable? Come on join in the fun!" Mira said to me, jumping about. "No thank you Mira, get back to your costumers." I replied. I was in the middle of a party and I didn't feel I could feel so happy with a burden as great as this I have to carry till the end. Suddenly Lucy burst in the door and ran to sit next to me. She started to talk to me but I didn't listen. I was thinking about what the doctor had said about telling someone I could trust. I know Lisanna is like my closest friend but she is also a chatter box and the last thing I wanted was everyone knowing. And as Lucy is one of my closest friends and she could always be trusted I thought to myself that she should be the one I tell. My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy tapping my shoulder and saying "So what do you think?" She must have seen my blank expression because she said "Were you even listening Juvia? Hello?" She was waving her hand in front of my face. I put her hand down and said "Sorry Lucy I wasn't listening, it's just I've had a lot on my mind. Could you come with me, I want to tell you something." I grabbed her hand and dragged outside the guild. When we arrived to a small road she turned to me with an annoyed expression and said "What did you want to tell my then? Come on, blurt it out!" She looked quite exasperated and had her hand on her hip. I looked up at her and said timidly "I went to the doctor last night and he revealed that I have a rare illness caused by Tenrou Island. This means that I have 2 months to live. He said there is no cure." Lucy just stared at me, her expression had changed from exasperated to just sad. "I'm so sorry." She said and hugged me "I'm so very sorry."…


	2. What Will You Do?

_Thx soooo much for liking my story! Keep the reviews coming but try and be nice even if you have some things you want to change! _

Lucy hugged me for a long time. Her tears had soaked my dress and red marks showed were she had hugged me. When she had finally detached herself from me and had wiped all her tears she asked me "Can we go to a café and talk there?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. She pulled me into a small café and sat me down. "So as you're going to die soon, what are you going to do?" Again I didn't know what to say so I just said "I was thinking of quitting Fairy Tail so no one would miss me." "No! Don't do that! If you are going to die don't you think it would be better to do something nice? Live your life to the full! Do all the things you've ever wanted to do!" She said, holding my hand. "Is there anything you've always wanted to do but never got round to doing it? Or even more than one thing!" she asked. Well there is one thing but it's a bit embarrassing." I replied, starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Oh, who cares!? You're the one dying not me! It's your choice!" she said, getting a little too excited about my little secret. "Well it's just I've had like this massive crush on my Gray-sama." I felt soooo awkward when I said this but I felt better afterwards. "I knew it, I KNEW it! Owww! You would be soooo cute together! Well it's a deal I'll help you make Gray love you! It's also going to be a challenge, because we've only got two months, but oh well I love challenges!" She said, crying tears but smiling ear to ear. We talked for a long time and when I went home I thought to myself "I was right, Lucy is the best person to tell, I'm lucky to have such good friends." And when I fell asleep that night I felt happy again…

_Next chapter is where things get juicy so keep reading!_


	3. A Failed Try

_Sorry about the long wait! I've just been really REALLY busy! Anyway hope it was worth it!_

I was having a nice long chat with Lissana (she did the talking and I did the listening) when suddenly someone grabbed my arm. It was Lucy. "I've had THE best idea for our little plan to work!" she said, dancing around me like a lunitic. "What little plan?" I asked her. "Oh don't be stupide! The plan to get you and Grey together!"she said to me, nearly flying off the ground! "Oh that plan!" I said, I'd been trying to forget that. "Well anyway, when Grey comes this way I'll push you into him! He'll just have to apologise and the you will say thank you and ect….Then he'll be sure to go out with you!" she was now shacking me. "Well I don't think that is a very go-" I got cut off by her before I could say anything more. "There he is!" and before I knew it I had been pushed into him. As I fell I felt a sudden rush of exitment. "Mabye this isn't such a bad idea!" I thought to myself. My dreams were soon cut off by Gray saying "Oh Juvia! Be a little more carefull next time" he walked off, leaving me on the floor with all eyes on me. I got up and ran over to Lucy. "Remined me to NEVER trust you again!" I shouted and stormed out of the door before she could say sorry. I retreated back to my apartment. I know a over reacted but Lucy is a forgiving person, isnt she? I would say sorry later, but right now I just wanted to be alone…..

_I know that it's a bit short but I just really had to finish it soon! Hope you enjoyed it anyway!_

_Cheack out my best friends Yaminoryu Nogadian and Hiryu Kasia ther storys there really good (and I'm not just saying that)! _


End file.
